Sleepless Night
by ItIsJustAGame
Summary: CeCe needs her boyfriend's help with Flynn...


_Okay, this is my very first Shake it Up! fanfic, so I hope it's good. I'm HUGE GeCe fan, so I wanted to do this. _

_Anyway, enjoy :D_

* * *

Cece groaned and threw herself at the bed.

She found her phone, and picked up her boyfriend's number.

"_Hey, beautiful!" _Gunther said, cheery. Cece smiled, as she heard his voice.

She sat up, straightened, and started to talk fastly. "Honey, I am _so_ sorry, I know it's late, but I need your help, and Rocky is unavailable, and-…"

"_Cece! Baby, stop talking. What's going on?" _

Girl sighed, embarrassed, to say it.

"Flynn… Have drunk the energy drink, again." She sighed, and shook her head.

"_Why on earth he had it_?"

"He found one! It was from the last time!" She exclaimed, desperately. "Look, Gunther, I need your help. It's 11 P.M. I know it's late, but it won't last too long, I promise, just help me with babysitting him, please! I need you." She added.

She heard him standing up.

"_Alright, be there in ten." _ He said, and Cece cheered soundlessly.

"Thank you Gunther! I love you!" She heard him chuckle.

"_Love you too. Oh, wait, Cece_!"

"Yeah?"

"_What is Flynn doing now_?"

Her eyes widened, jaw dropped.

"Oh, SHIT!"

_2 A.M._

"I want to play on Play Station Move!" Flynn yelled. "Gunther, you look good today, by the way!"

That, broke out Cece, form half-dreaming. Gunther yawned, loudly.

He was wearing red t-shirt, jeans and black converse.

He looked so… Normal.

And hot, as Cece thought.

"Thanks, bro." He muttered, sleepily.

Cece chuckled, and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

Her legs were placed over his lap, and her head was resting on his chest. One of his arm, was around her shoulder, and the other one was resting on her lap.

He kissed her temple, and she smiled.

"Ugh. You guys make mi sick sometimes." Flynn groaned. Cece opened her eyes, and pulled away her head from Gunther's chest.

"Hey! Watch your tongue!" Flynn rolled his eyes, and Gunther laughed.

"Move! Move! Move!" Flynn started to exclaiming.

"Okay!" Cece yelled back.

"Alright, so… Volleyball is it, then?" Gunther said, and stood up, placing Cece's legs on sofa.

She groaned and took his hand, as to stop him, but he smiled and kissed her quickly.

"Ugh, gu-uys!" The boy groaned.

"Okay, buddy. You will be so dead." Gunther warned. Flynn scoffed.

"You wish."

Cece just chuckled and shook her head, resting it on her hand, watching as her boyfriend and brother were jumping and screaming.

_4 A.M._

"Cece! Make me a cocoa!" Flynn said, walking over to her sister.

Girl groaned.

Gunther's head was resting on her lap, and she was playing with his hair.

"Alright, I got it." She said, and stood up, walking over to kitchen.

"Hey, hon?" Gunther called. Cece looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Can you make me a cocoa, too?" He asked. She shot him a glare, which meant 'are-you-serious?'eyes. He shrugged.

"Sure." She said. "After all, I will make another one for myself."

"Hey, Gunther! So what are we watching, now? Maybe 'Friends with Benefits'?"

"Whoa there, buddy!" He exclaimed in response. Cece gasped, and took her way to them.

"There's no way you'll watch 'Friends with Benefits'! It isn't for you!" She yelled.

"I've watched enough of 'Californication', lately." He waved his hand. Cece's jaw dropped, and Gunther chuckled.

"When did you _ever_ have watched 'Californication'?" She asked.

"When you were in your room, making out with him." He pointed to Gunther. He raised his eyebrow, and her cheeks turned red.

"That's enough. I'm going to grab our cocoa, and we can watch everything, besides 'Friends with Benefits'!" She said firmly.

Flynn looked at Gunther, and pat his arm.

"Dude, how do you make it with her?" He asked. Gunther just laughed and shook his head.

"I don't know." He shrugged, still laughing.

"I heard that!"

"So…" Flynn clasped his hands. "Maybe, the 'Lord of Rings'?"

_6 A.M._

Cece and Gunther threw their selves on her bed together, after Flynn finally managed to sleep.

Cece snuggled to him, and he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, let's cuddle, in the six in the morning." She muttered, and he chuckled weakly.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Night, honey." She replied.

"I hope your mother won't mind that I'm in bed with you."

"Ugh, shut up. We'll deal with it, later. We can sleep now."

* * *

_So? Like, love, hate? Please, let me know! _


End file.
